Duel Academy Days, Living With Shadows
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Jaden Kaiba is starting at Duel Academy, with his one-of a kind deck he'll face any challenge the school has to offer, even if its to fight an evil organisation called the Shadow Riders. Light Fianceshipping
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Academy

**I don't Own GX!**

**I liked the Envoy Deck, so I decided to make a remake of the GX Series with Jaden using it instead of the Hero deck. And as per all my stories, Jaden is the son of Seto Kaiba. **

**A/N: As its my rewrite, I decided to put, Zane, Aster and Jesse in the same Year as Jaden, and they can be freshmen with him.**

**Envoy Cards: **

**Envoy Knight: Attack: 1500 Defence: 1200. Stars: 4, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: this monster cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.**

**Envoy Warrior: Attack: 1400 Defence: 750. Stars: 3, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light, Effect: When there are Three Tokens on the field, you can Scarifies this card and them to summon Envoy Master from your deck/hand/Grave in Attack mode.**

**Envoy Archer: Attack: 0 Defence: 1500. Stars: 4, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked. If there is another Envoy monster on your field, this card cannot be attacked.**

**Envoy Master: Attack: 3500 Defence: 3200. Stars: 8, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: This monster cannot attack your opponent Directly, But while this monster is on the field in attack mode, all Envoy monsters Gain 500 Points to attack and Defence.**

**Envoy Dragon Lord: Attack: 2800 Defence: 2700. Stars: 7, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: By sacrificing one monster, this card can gain that monster effect for the duration of the turn. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.**

**Envoy World: Type: Field Spell. All Envoy Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defence points, and become Immune to Magic, Traps and Monster effects.**

**Curse of the Five: Type: Quick Activate Trap. By sending five Envoy cards on your field to the grave, you can summon the top five monsters from your deck.**

**Sword of the Envoy: Type: Equip Spell. All Envoy Monsters gain 400 Attack or Defence for every Envoy Cards on the field.**

**Envoy Armourer: Trap. When a Opponents attacks an Envoy monster you draw one Equip spell from your deck and Equip it to a monster**

**Envoy Bait: Trap .When you have two or More Monsters on the field, and your opponent attacks a monster, you can choose who your opponents attack to a stronger monster.**

**Envoy Sheildmaster: Attack: 200 Defence: 2500. Stars: 4, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: This monster can redirect Opponents attacks to hit their life points, one per duel. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.**

**Envoy Gate: Spell. You can Summon one Envoy Monster to the field is you have none.**

**Warrior of Envoy Lord: Attack: 3000 Defence: 1200. Stars: 6, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: When Envoy Master is summoned, you can Special Summon this card. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.**

**Doom of Foe: When you draw this card send Envoy Sprit to the grave along with this card, you gain 1000 life points**

**Envoy Sprit: Attack: XXXX. Defence: XXXX. Stars: 10, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: When your opponent Declares an attack that would lower your Life points to 0, and this card is in the grave, you can special summon this card to the field Negate the attack. The Attack points of this card are the number of Envoy cards on the field, and Grave X 750.**

**Duel fusion: You can select 1 monster on your side of the field and fuse it to make a monster, which gains attack and Defence equal to your life points. If this monster is destroyed, then you lose. You can only do this once a duel **

**Envoy Barrier: Trap. Activate only when your opponent attacks an Envoy Monster, you can choose to change the target of the attack to one of the top three monsters on your deck.**

**Helm of the Envoy/ Plate Armour of the Envoy/Boots Of the Envoy/Gloves of the Envoy: Attack: 1000. Defence: 1000. When all five Envoy Armour cards are on the field, join them to make the Envoy Commander.**

**Envoy Commander: Attack: 4000. Defence: 4000. This card cannot be destroyed by Monster effects, Magic or Traps.**

**Envoy Champion: Envoy Commander Equipped with Envoy Armoury. Attack: 5000. Defence: 5000. This Monster is Immune to Monster effects, Magic Cards or Traps. (Monster fuse-able) **

**Envoy Duellist: Envoy Champion and Duellist. Attack 5000+ Defence: 5000+. This Monster is Immune to Monster effects, Magic Cards or Traps. This cards attack points are 5000 add the life points of the duellist, if this monster is destroyed, then they lose the duel.**

**Miracle Draw: Draw up to Four Cards to your hand from your deck of your Choice Pay 500 Life points per card.**

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Academy!**

Jaden sat in his room writing on his desk, he knew that he would be late for the Academy entrance exam but he knew he would ace it, his dad and him had written it themselves, meaning that he knew every question and answer. He heard his godfather talking downstairs, he remembered how his Dad had relied on him after his mother died, after giving birth to his Brother, Darren.

"JADEN!" His dad called, he sighed and left his desk and walked down towards the Entrance hall, his father, Godfather and Pegasus stood waiting for him,

"Hey Dad, Yugi, Pegasus!" Jaden exclaimed rushing down the stairs, they all smiled at him.

"Jaden-Boy I heard you are starting at the Academy today" Pegasus asked,

"Yeah. With Dad's, Yugi's and your training I should ace any duel that I come up against!" Jaden exclaimed looking round at the three of them, Yugi was wearing his old School uniform, which strangely still fitted, Pegasus, his usual silk Suit and his dad, Seto was wearing his usual garment.

"Well we thought we'd each gift you with a card to symbolise each of our training" Yugi replied,

Pegasus walked forwards and handed him a wrapped card, he opened it and his eyes went wide, Slifer the Sky Dragon was sitting in his hand. "This card symbolises Effects and Tactics, Jaden-Boy" Pegasus smiled, "And if your good I'll sneak the other two into your deck" he whispered this to Jaden causing him to laugh.

Yugi stepped forward and handed him a card, Winged Kariboh. "This card symbolises the fact that even monsters that appear weak can win a duel" Yugi Smiled too.

His dad then stepped forward and handed him a trap card, the same Trap he had been working on for a year now, Envoy Barrier. "This card symbolise Balance" Seto smiled, "A deck must have balance if it is to win, which your deck has"

Jaden thanked them all and they told him he better get moving, so he charged upstairs, grabbed his duel disk and his deck. Jaden had worked on it with Pegasus and his dad personally, designing every card until the deck was flawless.

He ran down the street and found himself at the academy entrance exam. "Count them all abs…." a female voice was saying,

"Count Jaden Yuki as here!" Jaden called, he was signed in and walked into the hall, where the last duel was in progress, a Blue haired Duellist was facing a duel practitioner.

"Attack Tiger!" The duellist called and the practitioner's life points hit zero,

"Our next duel applicant, Jaden Yuki!" A male voice called,

Five Minutes later Jaden was in the ring, he saw three figures sitting in the shadows, he regonised the outfits, they had come to watch.

"So Slacker, your facing me!" A voice called, Jaden turned to face the person standing there,

"Hey so you're my duel eh miss?" Jaden asked,

"I'm not a miss, I'm an Man and its Doctor, Doctor Crowler!" Crowler screamed. "Now Let's Duel!"

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first Slacker!" Crowler called, "I play to cards face down!"

"Ok so what?" Jaden asked,

"Now I activate my Heavy Storm!" Crowler called, "Now my cards are destroyed, meaning my cards activate, now I call two Wicked Tokens!"

Attack: 1000

Attack: 1000

"Oh no" Jaden whispered.

"Now I scarifies them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!" Crowler called,

Attack: 3000

"Not Bad for a first move teach" Jaden called smiling, meanwhile the same thought was travelling through every student, _Is That Kid Suicidal?_ Or_ Another slacker beaten then_

"My turn then!" Jaden called, looking at his hand, Envoy World, Envoy Knight, Envoy Sword, Envoy Archer, Envoy Blocker and Ultimate offering. "I'll play my Envoy World!" The whole world became black, grey and White.

"How come I've never heard of that card!" Crowler called.

"Cos its really rare!" Jaden replied, _Three of a kind in fact_ Jaden added in his mind.

"Now I Summon my Envoy Knight in attack mode!" Jaden called summoning the knight, it was clad in black armour and had red trimmings around the edges, it was mounted on a black horse and both the knight and Horse had red eyes.

Attack: 1800

"Now I play Ultimate offering!" Jaden called, "To summon my Envoy Archer in attack mode!" Jaden's smile became more prenounced.

Jaden: 3500

"Come forth my Envoy Archer in attack mode!" Jaden called, his archer appeared out of the shadows, a bow in hand, leather armour around it.

Attack: 300

"Now I activate my Envoy Sword!" Jaden called, the Knight drew a sword out and the Archer had a sword appear by his side.

Archer: 1300

Knight: 2800

"I'll end with a face down!" Jaden called

"So slacker that was your big move?"Crowler asked, "Well then I'll Activate my Cost Down! Do you know what it does slacker?"

"It means monsters in your hand lose two stars until the end of the turn" Jaden replied, Pegasus often used this card, so Jaden knew its effect very well.

"Now then I think I'll activate my double summon" Crowler called, "So first I call my Ancient Gear, then I'll scarifies my Ancient Gear to summon Emes the Infinity!"

Attack: 2500

"Great" Jaden replied under his breath.

"Now My Ancient Gear Golem can crush your Knight!" Crowler called, "Mechanised Melee!"

"You activate My Trap!" Jaden called, "The Envoy Barrier!"

"You cant!" Crowler laughed,

"Watch me" Jaden replied, "Now I can select any monster from the top three in my deck for that to attack instead, so I choose, the Envoy Dragon Master!"

Attack: 4600

Knight: 3300

Archer: 2300

The attack went through and the dragon struck back.

Crowler: 2400

"Very clever slacker, but your archer can still be destroyed!" Crowler scowled, Emes attacked and the archer jumped out of the way of the attack,

"Envoy Archer Can't be attacked if there's another Envoy Monster on my field" Jaden told him.

"I End there!" Crowler scowled.

"Well then, I activate my Dragon Masters ability, so I scarifies my Archer to give his effect to my Dragon Master, meaning he can attack you directly!"

Crowler: 0

"That's game Teach!" Jaden smiled as Crowler rushed off, Jaden looked at the card had given him and smiled, he couldn't have won without it.

He walked out of the duel field and found himself face to face with the duellist who he'd seen duel earlier.

"Hey, names Jesse" Jesse introduced himself,

"Jaden" Jaden replied smiling.

"So those were some awesome monsters you used." Jesse replied,

"Yeah, my whole deck is built around them" Jaden replied looking over at where Yugi, Seto and Pegasus had sat moments before, he now saw them talking to Crowler.

"So which dorm y'ah wanna be in?" Jesse asked,

"I don't really care" Jaden shrugged, "Just as long as its not Obelisk"

"Not a fan of them eh?" Jesse asked,

"I've heard most of them are snobbish" Jaden shrugged, Jesse laughed,

Crowler walked over to Jaden and Jesse, "You Slackers will be in Slifer Red"

Jaden inwardly smiled, Slifer the Sky dragon and Slifer red, just a coincidence he guessed, then again Pegasus always had some insight to what he did. Jaden knew he'd ace the test, of the hundreds of duels he'd had between himself, Yugi, His dad or Pegasus, he'd beaten them all at least Once, he'd beaten Yugi only recently by 100 life points. But they had been training for 12 years together so he had to win once.

After a long talk with Jesse, and another Slifer called Syrus, who seemed really nice. Jaden walked into the shadows and found Seto, Yugi and Pegasus standing there smiling at him. They all pulled him into a hug and then sepperated.

"That was quite a duel" Yugi smiled, looking at him

"Yeah, it's weird I had to duel against a teacher though" Jaden replied smiling,

"We had a word about that, Jaden-Boy" Pegasus smiled,

"So that's what you were talking about to Crowler" Jaden replied, Seto nodded,

"I see that my card helped out" Seto replied smiling,

"Yeah, Thanks for that Dad" Jaden smiled to his dad.

"We need to head off, before someone notices us" Yugi told him and with a last series of hugs they were gone. Jaden walked over to Jesse who was talking to Syrus and an older boy who looked very similar to him.

"Zane Truesdale" Zane introduced himself, "I Watched your duel, those must be really rare cards, I've never seen them before, or even heard of them"

"Like Ma' Crystal Beasts" Jesse smiled,

They saw a teen walk up behind them, his silver hair Shining, "You are all great duellists, I watched your duels"

"Hey, aren't you that Aster Pheonix kid that's the adopted son of the pro duellist?" Zane asked,

"Yeah" Aster replied, "Your decks are all increadble"

"What Dorm you in Aster?" Jaden asked,

"Ra" Aster replied,

"Cool" Jesse replied

"I'm in Ra too" Zane replied, "By the end of the year I bet I'll be in Obelisk"

"Maybe we could all get together some time and check out each others decks!" Syrus called to the group, they all nodded,

**(Later at DA)**

They all stood nearby each other, Chancellor Sheppard climbed onto the stage and stood smiling at the Freshmen even though it was dark he could make out every face in the crowd,

"Welcome everyone, this year will, I'm sure be the best year ever!" Sheppard called, his eyes fell on Jaden and he smiled, "For not only have we great duellists, but Several Duellists with one of a kind decks, like Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki!"

All heads turned to the three of them and they continued to look at Sheppard, Jaden was sure his dad had told Sheppard who he really was. "Now, your dorms await, I hope you all enjoy your first year here!"

There were cheers and laughs, Until Jaden heard Sheppard add, "I would like a private Word with Mr Yuki"

Jesse and Syrus turned to him and he shrugged, he walked back to Sheppard and he smiled,

"Your father has said many good things about you, it was very unexpected to hear you were placed in Slifer, If you want I could, bump you up to Obelisk" Sheppard whispered,

"Sorry Chancellor, But at the moment, I'm just Jaden Yuki, bearer of the Envoy Deck, and that kind of move would only bring unwanted attention on either myself or my Father" Jaden replied smiling, "Though I think I'll enjoy Slifer, I mean I do have the right card and all"

To this Sheppard had no response but to ponder Jaden's answer, by which time, Jaden had walked off, with Jesse and Syrus.

They walked quietly and found the rest of the students, they found out they would be in a four bed room with another student, which didn't really bother any of them, they just found the fact that they'd be together entertaining and meant they could stay up and talk about duelling for hours. They walked into their room and found it was tiny. They saw the four beds **(A/N: I Know in the Anime there's only three, but I made it four so some of the storyline could remain)** Jesse took the 2nd highest bunk, the top bunk being already taken by Chumley Huffington, Syrus took the next bunk down, leaving Jaden (Not that he really cared) on the bottom bunk. They all fell asleep pretty quickly and dreamt of duelling.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rhodes, Princeton and Kaiba

**I Don't Own GX**

**Chapter 2: Princeton and Rhodes.**

Jaden, Jesse, Aster, Syrus and Zane were cueing up for their first lesson when they saw him, Chazz Princeton, the snobbiest Duellist in the whole of Obelisk Blue. He was watching Jaden with some suspicion. Jaden had heard the name Princeton mentioned by his father many times, Jaden knew Chazz's brothers, Jagger and Slade, both ran practically the whole country. They only needed to have a duellist before they did run the whole country.

Jaden knew he could beat Chazz in about 5 turns. But he didn't want it to come to that. He really didn't want to show off his deck too soon, plus he wanted to try and go unnoticed for as long as possible. Chazz walked past muttering, "Slacker" To Jaden and Jesse who ignored him, they walked into the classroom and found Professor Banner sitting there, along with his cat Pharaoh.

They sat through a rather boring lesson on Duel Alchemy with him then they left, waiting outside was none other than Chazz.

"Hey slacker, those cards of yours" Chazz was facing Jaden, Aster and Zane stood slightly to the side and Jesse stood beside Jaden,

"What about my Envoy cards?" Jaden asked,

"I'll play you for them, right now." Chazz replied

"Those types of duels aren't allowed" Zane started,

"What isn't allowed?" Came Crowler's voice.

"Duels where the loser hands over his deck" Aster replied looking at the doctor,

"No, but off the record Obelisk blues can" Crowler told Chazz,

"So what's it gunna be slacker, you game or are you a chicken?" Chazz mocked,

"Game on" Jaden began looking at one card in particular. He decided not to add Slifer to his deck, just in case.

"Then we better head to the arena" Chazz laughed, the group and Crowler all walked to a stadium where a number of Obelisk Blues were waiting, Zane, Aster, Syrus and Jesse all sat down ready for Jaden to duel. Then they looked around and gasped, Seto Kaiba was standing there, watching Jaden.

Jaden himself had noticed him as well and he walked up to Seto who smiled slightly, "One day?" Jaden asked, while Crowler was nearly having a heart attack at Jaden Yuki talking with Seto Kaiba

"Listen, use Slifer in this duel, then take your true name" Seto replied hurriedly, "I decided having you at the academy shouldn't be hidden"

"But, let me guess you want me to prove myself?" Jaden asked,

"First you'll beat this joker, then prove you can be a Kaiba" Seto replied,

"How?" Jaden asked,

"I'll set up a duel and you'll use the Kaiba deck to finish them off" Seto replied smiling

"Kaiba deck?" Jaden muttered, then he realised, "The deck of Dragons"

"Now show him why he shouldn't mess with you" Seto called, making sure Jaden's friends could hear.

Jaden smiled and drew out the Slifer card, he felt the power of Slifer surging through him and he placed it inside his deck

"I agree to your terms Princeton" Jaden spoke almost codly, "But if I lose you will get all but one card I own"

"Fine" Chazz sneered,

"Duel!" They called,

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Mind if I sit here?" Seto asked Jesse who jumped,

"Feel free Mr Kaiba" Jesse replied. Seto smiled and sat down watching Jaden. Not noticing Crowler collapse at this,

"I'll go first Slacker" Chazz called, "I summon my Chthonian Soldier In attack mode!"

Attack: 1200

"Nice monster" Jaden smiled,

"Shut it Slacker!" Chazz scowled "I end there!"

"I'll go then!" Jaden called looking at his hand, Envoy Knight, Envoy World, Envoy Armoury, Envoy Spirit, Duel Fusion and Envoy Archer sat in his hand,

"I summon my Envoy Knight in attack mode!" Jaden called

Attack: 1500

"Now My Knight! Charge!" Jaden called, the knights lance slammed into the Soldier and destroyed it,

Chazz: 3700

"You activated…" Chazz started,

"I know, now I lose the same life points as you" Jaden cut over him,

Jaden: 3700

"Now I play Envoy World!" Jaden called,

Knight: 1800

"I end with a face down" Jaden smiled,

"Why didn't he play Envoy World before he attacked?" Syrus asked,

"The effect of Chthonian Soldier Meant that he would've lost 300 more life points, so he was saving himself" Zane replied,

"My turn then!" Chazz called, "I play my call of the haunted, now my monster returns, for a cost of 800 points"

Chazz: 2900

"Now Chthonian Soldier reappear!" Chazz called

Attack: 1200

"I Now sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier To summon my Helpoemer!" Chazz called,

Attack: 2000

"Now Helpoemer Attack his Knight!" Chazz called,

"I activate a spell, say hello to my Envoy Armoury!" Jaden called, revealing his card,

"A Spell?" Crowler screeched,

"So my monster gains 500 points!" Jaden smiled,

Knight: 2300

"But my Helpoemer!" Chazz stuttered,

"Its destroyed!" Jaden added,

Chazz: 2600

"I end with a face down!" Chazz replied,

"I Draw!" Jaden called, he looked at the card, Pot of Greed.

"I play the spell Pot of Greed!" Jaden called,

"So you can draw two more cards, so what?" Chazz asked,

Jaden smiled and looked at the two cards, Monster Reborn and Envoy Sheildmaster.

"First I play my Envoy Sheildmaster in defence!" Jaden called,

Defence: 2600

"Now I play monster reborn to revive your Chthonian Soldier!" Jaden added,

Defence: 1400

"I end with a face down" Jaden called, _Everything is set for you Slifer_ he added in his mind,

"I go then!" Chazz called looking at his hand "First I play Swords Of Revealing Light!" Chazz sneered at this. Jaden just laughed.

"Now I call a monster in defence and end!" Chazz called looking at the roof, where an indoor mini storm had started, there was no rain but they heard a crash of lightning every now and again.

Jaden and the audience were looking at the sky as well, but unlike the rest Seto Kaiba knew what it meant, and what card Jaden was about to Draw.

"My move" Jaden placed a single finger on the card and felt in again, he smiled, "Its time for the dawn of true power!" he shouted this to Chazz.

"True power?" Aster wondered, "It can't be"

"I draw" Jaden called flicking the card around, he looked at it and smiled, "First I think I'll play pot of Greed!" Jaden smiled as he looked at the two cards, the perfect combo, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Card of Sanctity.

"I now sacrifies all my monsters on the field!" Jaden called, "To bring forth the greatest monster on the Island!"

"Bighead" One Obelisk muttered.

The three monsters turned into bolts of light and vanished into the clouds, which glowed slightly,

"its been accepted" Jaden smiled, "I Summon Slifer The Sky Dragon!"

"No Way!" Everyone but the two Kaiba's exclaimed.

Slifer began to descend before it hovered behind Jaden,

Attack: 2000

"Ha, look how weak a mighty monster like him is!" Chazz's laughed,

"I Play my spell, Card of Sanctity!" Jaden called, "Now I can draw four cards!"

Slifer: 6000

"Oh crap" Chazz muttered,

"Slifer attack and destroy his Swords!" Jaden called, Slifer roared and the swords were destroyed, before he attacked and destroyed Chazz's face down Reborn Zombie.

"Oh and did I mention Slifer's effect?" Jaden asked, "Now you lose life points equal to the difference between his attack and your monsters defence"

Chazz's eyes went wide as he was blasted backwards.

Chazz: 0

"That's game!" Jaden called looking at the god above him, "Thanks' Slifer" Jaden whispered removing the card and placing in his protective case.

"Jaden Yuki!" Came Crowler's voice,

"This can't be good" Aster looked at Crowler's smile.

"For using a counterfeit card, you are expel…." Crowler started,

"Oh, be queit Crowler" Seto interrupted walking forwards, "It's a Real card, I saw Pegasus himself give it to Jaden here"

"What!" Crowler exclaimed

"In fact I gave him a card as well, as did a good friend of ours" Seto smiled, it seemed he had taken a disliking to Crowler, and enjoyed tormenting him.

"Who else gave him a card?" Crowler asked,

"Yugi Muto" Jaden smiled,

At this Crowler had had enough and collapsed in a dead faint, Causing Jaden's friends to laugh, Jaden walked over to them and smiled,

"Where did you get it?" Aster asked,

"Can I see it?" Zane asked,

"Can I hold it?" Syrus asked,

"Who are you really?" Jesse asked,

Seto walked over and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, "he's my son"

The four jaws of Jaden's friends it the floor, and they looked at him,

"I kind of see it" Aster looked at Seto and Jaden,

"Wow, were friends with Seto Kaiba's son!" Jesse smiled,

"Just keep it under your hats" Seto asked, "I thought as his friends, you should know"

"thanks' dad" Jaden replied looking away from him, causing him to laugh, "By the Way, why's their a camera there?"

"Oh, Yugi and the Toony Loony wanted to watch" Seto replied,

"You do realise he can probably hear you" Jaden replied smiling,

A look of shock came onto Seto's face as he rushed off. Followed by the laughter of Jaden and Co. they all walked off towards their dorms and all were still laughing at Chazz's face when Slifer had been summoned.

After a while they all got bored and decided to meet up to look through each others decks, they met in the same room Jaden had duelled Chazz, after about half hour they were quite comfortable, until they heard a female voice sound from across the room, "What are you doing here?"

They looked up and Jaden saw an Obelisk Blue, he recognised her. She was Alexis Rhodes, Sister of the missing Atticus Rhodes.

"Your Alexis right?" Jaden asked,

Alexis looked shocked and nodded to him,

"So are you going to turn us in?" Zane asked still holding his Cyber End Dragon card.

"Only if one of you can beat me in a duel" Alexis smiled,

"I'll take a crack at ya" Jaden smiled

He got up and together they walked to the duel field,

"Duel" They both called

Alexis: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first!" Alexis called, "I Summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

Attack: 1000

"I End with a face down" Alexis smiled.

"My move then" Jaden shrugged looking at his cards, Envoy Knight, Envoy Sword, Envoy Barrier, Envoy Gate, Envoy World and Envoy Archer sat in his hand.

"I Summon my Envoy Knight!" Jaden called,

Attack: 1500

"Now I play Envoy World and Envoy Sword!" Jaden called showing the two spells,

Attack: 2300

"I attack your Cyber Tutu!" Jaden called,

"Not so fast. I activate Doble Passé!" Alexis called, The Knight instead launched its attack against Alexis.

Alexis: 1400

Then Cyber Tutu attacked Jaden

Jaden; 3000

"I End with two face downs" Jaden replied

"My move then" Alexis smiled. "I Summon Cyber Gymnast!"

Attack: 800

"Now by discarding one card, I can destroy your monster!" Alexis called, "So Envoy Knight is destroyed!"

The effect activated and destroyed the Knight.

"Now I play a spell!" Jaden called, "Envoy Gateway!"

"What does that do?" Alexis asked,

"It allows me to summon an Envoy Monster from my deck to the field when one is destroyed" Jaden replied looking through his deck, "And the monster I choose is Envoy Archer!"

Attack: 800

"Then Cyber Tutu will destroy it!" Alexis called, the attack launched,

"Then I play my Trap!" Jaden smiled, "Envoy Barrier!"

"You baited me!" Alexis replied,

"Yep, so rise to battle" Jaden smiled, looking at the cards, "Warrior of the Envoy Lord!"

Attack: 4300

Archer: 1300

"I Call of my attack and play a card face down" Alexis replied,

"My move" Jaden smiled looking at his hand, "I Summon another Envoy Archer!"

Archer 1: 1800

Archer 2: 1800

Warrior: 4800

"Now Archers, attack her directly!" Jaden smiled

Alexis: 0

Alexis looked up as the monsters vanished, she had a funny feeling that Jaden wasn't who he said he was, but she disregarded this looking at Jaden with a smile.

"You better get running before I change my mind" Alexis told the group of them, they grabbed all their cards and ran off, Alexis smiled,

"He's intrusting" Alexis turned around and walked in the opposite direction, she'd have to keep an eye on him

**I know it's been ages since my last Update so I thought I'd give you both Chazz Vs. Jaden and Alexis Vs. Jaden in one. Plus Slifer made a special appearance….**


End file.
